Un día con mi amada
by Mr.Frost557
Summary: Naruto nos narra como son sus citas con su amada Hyuga


Este fanfic es muy especial ya que lo he escrito para la persona que más amo en el mundo. He atrasado un poco la publicación del siguiente capítulo de "La Isla De Las Valquirias" para poder publicar este. Espero les guste.

He alterado un poco la personalidad de los personajes.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Estoy en la parada de autobús esperando a que llegue, traigo mi abrigo con camuflaje militar. Como siempre, lleva varios minutos de retraso. Eso no me molestaría si no hiciera un frío para morirse. Un gran autobús de la linea A se detiene en la parada de enfrente y varias personas bajan de el. Yo solo puedo ver sus pies debido a que el vehículo los esta tapando pero ninguno de ellos pertenece a ella, vendrá en el siguiente.

Varios minutos pasan, otra vez, logró divisar a lo lejos otro autobús de la linea A. Observó bajarse a varias personas, veo todos esos pies debajo del gran vehículo. Un par de pies me llaman la atención y por alguna razón estoy seguro de que es ella, no me pregunten como, solo lo se. La observo caminar un poco hasta que el autobús no la tapa, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver que tenía razón, es ella. Camina un poco insegura y evita el contacto visual conmigo, ya que eso la hace sonrojar. Viene vestida con un abrigo negro y un jean azul. Ya solo está a metros de mi, sigue evitando el contacto visual. Me acerco a ella y nos abrazamos mutuamente.

-Te extrañé -su hermosa voz susurra en mi oido

-Yo también -le respondo, sin despegarme de ella

Son apenas las 3 PM, esta cayendo algo de nieve y hace bastante frió. La abrazo alrededor de los hombros con mi brazo y ella alrededor de mi cintura. Yo le cuento cosas sobre mi día y ella me escucha atenta, después cambiamos y es ella quien me cuenta de sus cosas. Llegamos a la costa y nos sentamos en una de las bancas, la arena está cubierta por una fina capa de nieve. Me abraza sonriendo y me da un beso en la mejilla con sus delicados labios. Me acuesto y apoyo mi cabeza en sus muslos. De algún modo siento su mirada aunque no pueda verla.

-¿Haz estado comiendo bien? -acaricia mi mejilla y mi barbilla con sus dedos

-Sip -tengo mis ojos cerrados y en cuanto los abro ella desvía la mirada sonrojada- Miren que niña tan bonita 7w7

-Callate -se sonroja

-No jodas, solo miren a esa belleza -me gusta molestarla, se que terminará aceptando el cumplido

Sin decir nada se inclina y me da un beso en los labios. Acepto el beso y cierro mis ojos.

-Oye -me siento normal y la abrazo- vamos a mi casa 7u7

-¿Hay alguien?

-Nop, estaremos solos...

-Entonces no, ya se como terminara eso y no quiero -mira a otro lado sonrojada

Su respuesta no me desanima en absoluto, se que terminará aceptando ya que casi nunca tengo la casa para mi solo. Y así lo hace.

Llegamos a casa y cierro la puerta, nos sacamos los abrigos y los ponemos por ahí. Estamos un rato viendo TV y bebiendo café, pocas veces hemos merendado juntos. Mientras bebemos el café hablamos sobre cosas y hacemos contacto visual ocasionalmente, en este punto ella va perdiendo su timidez y se atreve a sostenerme la mirada.

-Vayamos a mi cuarto -levanto las tazas vacias y las dejo en el fregadero

Se sonroja un poco y tomo su mano.

-Ven

-No no quiero -se sonroja y mira a otro lado

-No seas tímida 7u7

Al llegar al cuarto nos acostamos en la cama. Ella mira al techo con los brazos cruzados y yo me pongo de costado mirandola, le molesta mi capacidad para manipularla. Sonrio y la abrazo. No pasan unos segundos y ella corresponde a mi abrazo, haciendo que me apoye en sus pechos. No hay duda de que soy feliz así, tan cerca de ella. Puedo escuchar su respiración y sus latidos.

-Te amo -le susurro y le doy un lento beso en los labios

-Yo también te amo -corresponde al beso y me abraza haciendo que me pegue más a ella

Comienzo a besarle el cuello con lentitud, su fino perfume entra en mi nariz, embriagándome con su aroma. Luego de varios besos se desprende los botones de su camisa blanca poco a poco, solo los superiores. Deja a mi vista sus pechos y sus clavículas. Comienzo a besarla y ella pone una de sus manos en mi cabello. Bajo un poco sus sostén y ella tapa sus pechos con sus manos muy sonrojada.

-No quiero eso -intenta excusarse

Quito una de sus manos y chupo su pecho derecho.

-Te dije que... no... ahmhm -ahoga un gemido y suelta un suspiro de placer- Te odio, maldito -sonrie y me abraza

Rodeo su pezón con mi lengua y mi mano juega con el otro pecho. Se pone boca arriba y me subo con cuidado mientras lamo sus senos. Sus suspiros y gemidos son como musica para mis oidos. Dejo de chuparlos y vuelvo a besar sus labios mientras la abrazo alrededor de su cintura. Puedo sentir su entrepierna chocando con mi miembro erecto.

-Te pusiste durito -sonríe y me toca con su mano mientras me besa

El beso se vuelve apasionado en un momento, nuestras lenguas se tocan ocasionalmente y caricias van y vienen. No puedo contenerme más, me levanto de la cama y me desprendo el pantalón, dejando mi miembro a la vista. Ella se sienta al borde de la cama y toma mi miembro con su mano, lo mueve un poco antes de meterlo en su boca. La sensación de su boca envolviéndome es algo imposible de describir. El solo pensar que es ella quien lo está haciendo me excita demasiado. Su lengua envuelve la punta y después baja hasta cubrir poco más de la mitad de mi miembro. Pongo mi mano en su cabeza y ella comienza a hacerlo más rápido, mi mano la acompaña en el movimiento.

-Ahfg -tose un poco y lo quita de su boca, una lagrima se desliza fuera de su ojo y me sonríe mientras me mira, su respiración está un poco acelerada

-¿Estas bien? -la miro y pongo una mano en su mejilla

-Si -sonríe y se limpia esa lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla- solo me ahogué

Le da un beso a la punta del miembro y procede a lamer mis testículos, en ese momento no puedo evitar soltar un leve gemido. Noto como sonríe mientras me lame, por alguna razón mis gemidos le gustan, pero a mi no.

Desprendo su pantalón y comienzo a quitárselo, ella un poco sonrojada se acuesta en la cama boca arriba y me deja desvestirla. Se que también tiene ganas de eso, aunque casi no lo demuestra. Su mente compleja a veces me confunde, pero es algo que amo de ella. Saco un condón de mi mochila que está tirada en algún lado y lo coloco en mi miembro con cuidado, ella me mira en la cama mientras muerde su labio. Me subo sobre ella, hago su tanga a un lado y la penetro con cuidado, me abraza usando sus brazos y piernas.

-Uhmm -cierra sus ojos y susurra- con cuidado...

Está apretandome, comienzo a moverme lento hasta que se relaja, micro gemidos salen de su boca. Mis embestidas se hacen más constantes, nos besamos con pasión mientras lo hacemos.

-Te amo -susurro a su oído

-Yo te amo más -me abraza- eres perfecto, eres mi niño perfecto

Me sonrojo y le sonrió mientras me muevo. Mis embestidas se hacen más rápidas y sus gemidos me hacen desearla aún más. Continuó el ritmo por varios minutos hasta que decidimos cambiar de posición. Se acuesta de costado dandome la espalda, me coloco detrás de ella y vuelvo a penetrarla, un dulce gemido se escapa de sus labios. Levanta un poco su pierna y yo la sostengo, comienzo a embestirla rápidamente. La abrazo y tomo uno de sus pechos con mi mano, levemente lo presiono mientras sigo moviendome.

-Más, no pares -me pide entre gemidos

Sonrió y beso su cuello sin detenerme. Mi lengua sube hasta su oreja, beso y mordisqueo su lóbulo y sus gemidos y su respiración agitada se hacen oír en toda la habitación.

Doy unas ultimas embestidas y me aferro a ella mientras me vengo. La abrazo con fuerza y lleno el condón con mi semen. Con cuidado me lo quito y lo arrojo al cesto de basura. Nos tapamos con unas sabanas y me abraza tiernamente, tengo mi mirada en algún punto del techo.

-¿Que pasa? -acaricia mi barbilla con sus finos dedos

-No es nada -sonrio y le doy un beso

El resto del día sigue normal, hablamos, vemos vídeos en Youtube y nos reímos de estupideces. Su risa es algo hermoso, daría todo por mantenerla siempre feliz. Sin mencionar que su tristeza es algo que detesto profundamente.

Las horas pasan y ha llegado el momento de irse. La acompaño hasta la parada de autobús, durante el camino nos mantenemos charlando y hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Al llegar a la parada pongo mi espalda contra la pared y ella me abraza. En este horario hay mucha gente esperando.

-Te extrañaré -beso su frente y acaricio su mejilla

-Yo también, mi amor -me sonríe- pero ya volveremos a vernos, solo será una semana o dos como mucho

A lo lejos logro ver el autobús de la linea A, ese maldito vehículo que la apartará de mi. Sin preocuparnos por la gente a nuestro alrededor me besa cálida y tiernamente.

-Te Amo -logramos susurrar al mismo tiempo, nos sonrojamos mientras sonreímos levemente

La veo subir al autobús, no consigo hacer dos pasos de regreso a casa cuando la tristeza y los problemas me invaden. Pero vuelvo a sonreír, porque se que no pasará mucho antes de que vuelva a verla.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Y eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es un poco corto pero intenso, y refleja una gran parte de mi realidad. Todos sus comentarios y criticas son bienvenidos, siempre y cuando sean con respeto :D

Nos leemos lml


End file.
